Jethrow
Appearance Jethrow decided at some point he'd make himself look like just a generic looking fat guy. Ginger bearded, white skin, large stomach, a little on the tall side. He usually just picks up clothing wherever he can and is always in a mismatched set. He doesn't care too much about his appearance, just that it look like an average Joe. Jethrow's true form though is quite grotesque. He stands 3ft tall, a body that's only his huge fat round head with stubby arms and legs. To be clear, his huge fat head composes most of his body where his face covers his torso and stubby arms and legs protrude out of it. His skin is rocky, with molten veiny cracks all over. his head itself has draconic themes to it with horns and general mouth shape. His teeth are Black and brown, some even cracked and yet sharper than any blade could ever hope to achieve. Personality Jethrow is a bit on the twisted side. Who could really blame him, since he is a Demon. He enjoys the finer things in life: the smell of pretty flowers, the taste of delicious food, the screams of terror as people began tearing into and eating eachother. Only the best for Jethrow. Though some of his former humanity actually seeps into his actions, as in he really only tortures criminals in this manner. He likes to call himself an Anti-hero but... let's just say it's a good thing he isn't after the general populace. Now that he's back in the world, he's simply hopping from place to place, seeing what's changed over time since he died. Experiencing the flavors of the world as it were. He has a fair amount of reservations for anything involving his previous life. He is not yet ready to face the sin that turned him into this disgusting creature, or look for any information about his daughter. History Jethrow had a particularly easier life than most. Through the generations of his family, a fortune was earned through hardwork and luck. Enough to keep the family self sustaining, with smart purchases and well timed investments. At the young age of 18 he was working an easy desk job, but felt like his life was empty without any sense of accomplishment. So in order to fill that void, he decided to join up with the military. In his time in the military of 5 years he'd seen actual combat and lead quiet an impressive career. During that time he got engaged and had a young daughter. But in the line of duty, he was hit by the blast of a grenade. He was lucky though, his left arm and right leg were permanently damaged, but not completely cripplingly so. It was enough to earn him a purple heart, and an honorable relief of duty at the age of 23 years. He went home, and would live a happily ever after. At least, that was the idea. However, the trauma he suffered in the line of duty brought about regular PTSD attacks. During these attacks, a compulsion to eat would strike him and just about anything he could get his hands on would be stuffed in. Then it got to the point that, during one of his attacks, he violently attacked his wife and tore out her neck. Their daughter of 4 years escaped the house during that horrible scene, police were called. For a breif period Jethrow came back to his senses, vomited, and felt so much self hatred, disgust, and loss. That's when the police kicked open the door waving guns, Jethrow had another PTSD attack and charged the officers, and he was shot multiple times dying. This Sin, killing and eating his wife, dragged him down to hell. And when he came to, he found himself in Hell. He was a Tarnished soul and quickly learned the ropes of what was going on. It took him a couple years, but he was able to literally eat his way out of captivity. His mind now even more broken than before, but now with a single goal: To Eat Everything. He began to fight his way up the hiearchy, challenging other demons like himself and eating them alive. Eventually he gained enough power to turn into a Lesser Demon, and from there, became a Rakshasa. The hell energies randomly changing his body into what is described up above. And he loved it. He started gaining a bit of a following with all of his wins. Some even offerred themselves as appetizers for a big fight, and then he'd move on to the main course. He was ravenous, dangerous, and horribly deprived by eating them alive, even torturing them. He relished in his personal conquest throughout hell. Eventually attaining the rank of Fiend. He'd considered pinning for the title of Gluttony, but he decided against it for now. All he wanted to do was Eat, so with his Fiendly powers returned to Earth to sate his desires. Now that he was back on Earth, part of his old humanity seeped its way into him since the influences of Hell were gone. He understood he wasn't a good person anymore; he's decided that to sate himself he'd only attack confirmed criminals. They'd probably be going down to hell anyway why not give them a EZ pass. Powers Fire of Instatiable Hunger: Instead of Burning the target immediatly, the infected becomes a savage beast. Many times stronger than they were previously. They begin to sweat profusly, and a brown, nearly invisible flame-like aura surrounds their body. They begin to tear into anything that moves around them and feast upon the corpses. Soon after though, they combust into flames and die. Stronger willed individuals will be able to resist this flame, or someone possesing magic that can dispell a powerful demonic curse. Unholy Magic: Devour Black Hole Maw- Opening his mouth, an intense suction occurs drawing in loose objects towards his gaping maw. If he so chooses, he can even absorb specific entities such as part of a being's magical power. This would require him to capture someone and begin a slow process of absorbing their magical reserves uninterrupted though he can do the same by just absorbing their magical attacks though doing that still damages him. Gestation infusion- Eating the magic out of others or directly from the spells that hit him, if applicable he can add their magical element or power to his abilities. Causes a colored aura around him of whatever was eaten. Rotten Ball- Out of his mouth, a gross ball of congealed old food, random items, bones and flesh covered in slimey stuff. He can then throw this at an enemy that bursts against them. Covering them in disgusting rotten shit, smells horrible, and can even poison them if they can't get rid of it quickly. This is his main ranged magical attack, that gains the benefit of Gestation Infusion. Gas Blast- A horrible, stunningly powerful fart fills the area around him. This gaseous substance is highly flammable. Curse of Famine- A curse placed through physical contact or demonic possession. It is slightly different from the Fire, as this one is more an inducement of Hunger than making someone insanely beastial. The person is hungry, but never feels satisfied even after filling their stomach. They'll start to stuff food into their mouth and have to use something to push it down their throat. When they die, Jethrow comes back and eats their soul because it's even tastier. He can also have the curse specify a certain kind of food to eat like Cookies, paper, literal shit, porcilean. This can also be dispelled with an individual with magic that can dispell powerful demonic curses. Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Character Category:Pending Character